


Tales of Malec

by ThatStilinskiGirl



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStilinskiGirl/pseuds/ThatStilinskiGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ins and outs of Malec, their lives, their love, their stories.<br/>Short stories and one shots about the pairing of Magnus and Alec (Malec) that I have been inspired to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Out of Tune Ukulele

"What is this?" Alec sighed, as Magnus appeared from their bedroom, carrying a ukulele.

"That looks like a ukulele to me," Jace replied, as he slouched over the armchair. Alec gave Jace a look before turning back to his boyfriend.

"This doesn't look good," Clary said, as she hung her legs over Simon's.

"I wrote you a song darling," Magnus said, sitting down on the coffee table, deliberately knocking Jace's feet off of it.

"Please don't," Alec said burying his face in his hand. Magnus ignored his request and strummed the horribly out of tune ukulele.

"You are my Shadowhunter beau," Magnus started and immediately the red crept up into Alec's face while Jace raised his eyebrows at Simon and Clary.

"The only one that can slay demons and my heart, with your black hair and your blue eyes, baby you are my Shadowhunter beau,"

Alec couldn't even face Jace; he could see from the movements in the corner of his eye, that Jace was laughing, Simon and Clary were exchanging looks.

"You are my Shadowhunter beau," Magnus began a second verse, but before he got any further Jace stood up and grabbed the ukulele out of Magnus' hands and smashed it violently on the table, until it was in several broken pieces on the floor.

"Y'know instead of writing a song, you could just sleep with him." Jace said, sitting back down. Alec blushed again and Magnus glared at him.

"I had ten more verses,"


	2. Sick Days

Magnus woke up to the sounds of someone throwing up, it took him a few moments to register that Alec was not in the bed next to him. Groggily, rubbing his eyes, he padded over to the bathroom and gently pushed the door open. Alec was lying on the floor, his forehead pressed against the ceramic tiled floor. He was sweating profusely and his face was bright red, and he continued making the retching sounds that had awoken Magnus. "Alec darling what's wrong?" he knelt down and pressed his cool hand against Alec's burning forehead.

"It's nothing, Alec replied, in a weak voice as he pushed Magnus' hand away and curled up into a ball, coughing violently.

"Oh darling, I'll get you some ice," Magnus started, but Alec interrupted by weakly pulling himself up onto his knees to face his boyfriend. "No I'm fine, just ate some bad food," Alec gave a weak smile before standing up and then immediately collapsing back down onto the floor.

"I think you have a virus," Magnus said pointedly, rising to his feet walking to the kitchen and grabbing some ice he had in the freezer.

"I don't need it," Alec called weakly from the bathroom but Magnus ignored him, walking back to the bathroom, pressing the ice to Alec's forehead, as he feebly tried to push it away.

"I'm fine, honestly," He whispered, his voice barely audible.

Magnus rolled his eyes and smirked slightly as his boyfriend's stubbornness, still present even when he was sick. Magnus continued to press the ice towards his forehead and finally Alec accepted, too weak to fight back.

Magnus watched as Alec slowly fell asleep, before gently sliding his arms underneath the younger boy and carrying him to the bed, where he happily accepted the warm blankets and curled up, falling back asleep. Magnus smiled, before walking to the kitchen. He would prepare some food and movies for when Alec woke up.


	3. Stay Right Here

_Person B of your OTP not letting Person A get out of bed by aggressively cuddling them._

Magnus woke up to his alarm, and he angrily waved his hand to turn it off and was immediately greeted with warm arms around his waist.

"Alexander?" Magnus said groggily as he peeled the younger boy off of him, trying to climb out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Alec said, his voice croaky and hoarse from sleep, putting his arms back around the older man.

"I have an early job," Magnus said, trying to sit up against Alec's strong arms.

"Can't you just stay here for a little while longer?" Alec said, muffled in his pillow and Magnus smiled.

"I can't, people need me." Magnus replied.

"But I need you more," Alec said, looking up at Magnus, his blue eyes glowing.

"Believe me I want to stay, but-," He was interrupted when Alec pulled the older man closer to him, aggressively holding Magnus close to him.

"You aren't leaving until I say you can," Alec said, his voice once again muffled in the pillow.

Magnus felt the warm arms around his waist loosen as Alec fell asleep again, but he made no movements.

He knew he had clients to attend to, but that no longer mattered, not when he was with Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Mortal Instruments nor any of its characters.  
> This story is also posted on Fanfiction.net.  
> These chapters will vary in length-some are prompts, some are just personal ideas.


End file.
